


in the details

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Alex texts, it can range from bad to worse.





	in the details

**Author's Note:**

> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

It’s not every day she gets a text from Alex.

Winn texts her constantly. A varying degree of actual sentences to simply a series of exclamation and question marks that she’s not quite sure how to reply to. 

James will send pictures from time to time. Beautiful ones of the sky. Of red and blue blurs. Of Kara trying to shove far too much food in her mouth. All with the skill of a professional camera despite being on his phone.

She tries to reciprocate, tilting her phone this way and that to get _that_  angle, the one that perfectly captures the sheen of her latest invention or how the sun pours in from her balcony. She’ll only have to wait a minute before she gets a text of _getting better, tilt a little to the left and you got it._

The group chat they’re all in is a complete mess. She’s yet to decipher one word from the seemingly separate conversation Kara and Winn have. Maggie sends videos of her throwing crumbled up paper balls in the trash from her desk, on the receiving end of boos from the officers when she misses.

(It’s so unusual. 

For her phone to be blowing up with notifications. Expecting to see stock info or investors or Jess or meetings being changed, but then it’s Winn beside a statue, arm thrown carelessly around it, and _i’ve?? found someone._

It’s a never-ending barrage of texts that only makes her smile, clutch the phone a little tighter to her chest, pull it closer, because oh, _this_  is what it’s like.

To have people eager to talk to her. To _Lena_ , not a Luthor, not the Lena Luthor. Just Lena with her friends and family.

It’s exhilarating and lovely and she’s never bothered to before, but it’s a new experience picking out ringtones that have to suit every single one of her friends.)

But Alex? Alex is short, clipped messages that are few and far between. Something she’s now come to know as more of Alex’s personality than a dislike of her. 

So when she sees Alex’s name light up on her phone, she snatches it from nightstand. Rubs her eyes when all she can make out is slight blurs and holds it closer to her face. Fingers tapping quickly along the screen and-

> _She’s fine_
> 
> _She says she’s dandy. That’s a stupid wor nO IT’S NOT_
> 
> _Sorry. Can you come over?_

Lena’s knocking on Kara’s door in record time.

(She doesn’t entirely remember the drive over.

Only remembers the radio as hosts contemplated what they thought happened after Supergirl dropped to her knees during a fight. Where the alien went after it fled, black vans screeching after it. How that had happened hours ago during the night and it being long past in the morning where there would usually be sights of Supergirl flying off to save the day.

Only remembers pressing her foot down.)

Alex opens the door. Eyes roving over her before squinting. “You sped.”

“Just the five miles everyone does.”  


Her eyes narrow that much more. “Liar.” She’s tugged in as Alex holds up a finger and makes a shushing noise. “I told you she was fine. Be careful next time.”

Lena nods. She wants to look down at her feet, avoid Alex’s eyes, because there’s an overwhelming concern she finds there at every glance. “Sorry.” She’s not, because Kara, Kara was- she’s not _sure_ , but it was enough to have Alex texting her and that’s enough to break any law, to dismiss any self preservation. From the sigh Alex lets out after she speaks, it’s clear Alex knows as much. “Where’s-”

“Asleep.” Alex tilts her head, and Lena follows the motion. The covers on Kara’s bed are drawn up, wrapped in a ball, and she can barely make out a splash of blonde against the pillows.  


“What happened?”  


“She solar flared during the fight.” Alex huffs, stomps her foot down in a way that makes her think of Kara. It draws her eyes back to Kara, an ache rising up to go over and make sure she’s okay, to get that silly little smile Kara always gives her in the mornings. “I told her not to. We’ve been chasing it down for weeks, and I know she was tired.”  


Fear slips down her back, cold and sharp. “Did she-”

“She’s fine.” Alex rolls her eyes and elbows her out of the way from the fridge with a little grin. “Like I said if you _listened_ for once. The fight was over after she did it. No hits. The alien ran off.” Alex grabs her hand, gives it a tight squeeze. “She’s fine,” she repeats, more firmly than the last.  


“I’ve got to go to work though. We’re still trying to find the alien. Can you?”  


“Of course.” Lena allows herself a deep breath, feels the fear loosening and easing the pressure on her chest. Kara shifts for a moment, throws her arms around until her hand flops over the edge of the bed.  


Something settles at that, has her breath coming easier at the sight. Quiet and warm, she lets it sift through her until-

Kara coughs.

Lena snaps her attention back to Alex. Alex winces, pops up on the balls of her feet with a low whistle. “ _Right_. She’s a little sick.”

That has the pressure slamming right back down, because oh, she doesn’t know what to do. 

She’s bad at taking care of people.

(Her track record proves that in any case.

She fails people, those she loves even more so. That everyone leaves, one way or another. Her failures becoming a lengthening list of people she used to know.

Her mother. Her father. _Lex_.)

“Is there a- a list or-”  


“A list?” Alex looks like she’s about to laugh, eyes bright and crinkling until it falls away. “What are you talking about?”  


She takes a step away, away from the worry Alex is showing, away from the hand curling around her elbow. “I don’t-” The words fall short in her mouth, heavy and thick. She shrugs. “What do I do?”

“Well what do you usually do when you get sick?”  


She frowns. “I don’t.”  


“I know for a fact Kara took care of you last time you were sick. She kept calling and bothering me about it.”  


Lena goes to protest, because she doesn’t. Luthors don’t- _she_ doesn’t have time for sickness. It’s a distraction, a waste of time. 

But then she remembers her throat itching, coughs tearing free against her efforts to keep it quiet. Remembers Kara’s quiet voice as she appeared on her doorstep, bags full of enough soup and crackers that Lena ate off of it for a week after. 

“ _Oh_.”  


“Yeah,  _oh_.”  


“I didn’t-” She stops, presses further. “Why was Kara calling you about it?”  


“You mean besides the other doctors at the DEO refusing to take you in for a cold?” Lena scrunches up her nose at that. Being sick is bad enough but going to basically a _hospital_. Never. Alex laughs. “I know right?” Alex hums, finger tapping against the counter as she bumps their shoulders together. “Kara kept calling to ask what you needed. You’re not the only one who doesn’t know what to do.”  


A rush of affection flows through her, because of course, _of course_  Kara would. Her mind fills of Kara relentlessly pursuing the DEO agents with questions. Of Kara staring, confused and uncertain, at the medication isle and suddenly understands why she now hows gummy vitamins in her cabinet.

She thinks of Kara _trying_.

She tips up her jaw. “You can go to work.”

“You good?” Alex is already gathering her things as she nods. Snakes a hand around her shoulders to give her a brief hug. “Call me if you need anything. It’s not against the rules or anything to ask for help, you know?”

She leans into it, tries to press every ounce of gratitude she feels into it. 

“Thank you.”  


* * *

Lena looks up from her tablet when the hand in hers tightens. She straightens up in the chair, thinking she should have dragged one more comfortable to Kara’s bed than this one. 

Kara blinks up at her, smile slowly coming across her face as she tangles their fingers together. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Lena hunches over, elbows pressed against her knees so she can reach over and slip her fingers through Kara’s hair. “How are you feeling?”  


“Lousy.” Kara coughs, groaning when it’s over and turns her face into the pillow. “I’m sorry Alex bothered you. I told her I didn’t need a babysitter.”  


“It wasn’t a bother.” She twists her fingers in Kara’s hair, notices the way Kara leans into her hand and keeps her motions steady. “I’m glad she got me. I want to be here.”  


“I’m sick.” It’s said almost as warning before it comes out more of a whine. Kara drops her hand to press both of hers- hands clenched into fists- against her face.  


“I know.”  


“It’s gross.”  


“A little.” Kara snorts, a breathy laugh that she answers with a smile. She bends over to press a kiss against Kara’s head, feels hands settle at her back to keep her there. “Can I lie down with you?”  


“You could get sick.” It’s not a no though, and Kara doesn’t offer much resistance past that, holding up the covers as she settles down beside her.  


(This is something she knows to do.

Remembers Kara pulling her against her, fingers softly working through her hair before she fell asleep.

It’ll be worth it if she does, because Kara, who’s all warm hugs and easy touches, deserves the only small comfort she can give her.)

“That’s alright.” 

* * *

Her day is spent dozing and getting Kara to take medicine. Or trying. She turns her face up at it, gags on any pills she gives her.

It’s ridiculous, and she wishes everyone knew how Supergirl acts like a baby when she’s sick.

Mostly though, she keeps Kara against her, sleepy and warm. 

(Alex had failed to mention how _clumsy_ Kara is without her powers. How she trips over dips and dents in the floor and mumbles how she usually floats over them. How there’s bandaids over her fingers, because Kara keeps getting paper cuts and dropping glasses.

It’s best for everyone, she thinks, when she tells Kara to just _sit down, I’ll get it_.)

Kara tucks her head under her chin, fingers twisting into her shirt. “Love you.”

She runs her hands down Kara’s back, hand coming back up to run her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I love you too.” She’s not sure if it’s heard in between Kara’s sleepy murmurs, but Kara’s grip tightens.

It’s quiet, slow and deep breaths until Kara falls asleep, coughing and sweaty against her. It’s uncomfortable, but Kara smiles in her sleep, shuffling closer, and she can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be.

Later on, when Alex steps silently through the door, she takes a long look at both of them and smiles. One so happy and proud that Lena can do nothing but return it.


End file.
